Just a Phase
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam comes home after a long hunt to see his two favorite girls. But when he enter's little Melody's room, he is met with his worse nightmare . . . CLOWNS!


Just a Phase

Sam had been out on a hunt with Dean for almost two weeks now and the monster was finally dead. Now he was excited to get home and see his two favorite girls. So when Dean pulled up into the driveway, Sam didn't wait for the Impala to come to a stop before jumping out and sprinting to the front door. Dean rolled his eyes as his brother flung open the front door and ran in.

"Teresa! I'm home!" Sam called dropping his bag at the front door.

"Welcome home, how was the hunt?" Teresa asked coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"What we though was a werewolf, just ended up just being a psych that liked to collect human hearts. But boy did I miss you." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a kiss on her lips.

After a couple minutes he pulled away and smiled down at the women he loved.

"Melody up in her room?" Sam asked making his way to the stairs.

"Yep, she's been waiting for you to come home." Teresa informed him as he started up the stairs. She couldn't shake this feeling like she was forgetting to tell her husband something. But she shook it off and went back to making dinner.

Sam ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. He then made his way to the end of hall where his daughter's hallway was located. He knocked on the door and waited for his 3 year old to say to come in.

"Melody! Daddy's . . . AHHHHH!" Sam screamed when he saw the new decor of his little girls room.

Teresa heard her husband's screams and stopped tossing the salad. She winced slightly when she realized what he was screaming at.

"I knew I forgot to tell him something." Teresa stated as she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs.

When she made it to her daughters room she stopped at the door. Her hand flow to her mouth to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips. There was Sam in the far corner of the room in the fetal position. He was freaking out cause all over the room were red nosed, red haired clowns. Since Sam was little he always had a fear of clowns. So when Teresa took her daughter to the circus last week she though for sure Melody would to. Cause since she was a baby, Melody had always taken more after Sam then her. So it was a big surprised when a clown walked over to them and Melody smiled and laughed. And on the way home she begged Teresa for a clown doll, which turned into a clown bed and so on.

"Daddy! What's wrong?" Melody asked as she made her way over to her father. When she got to him she held out her clown doll. "Daddy take Mr. Bumbles, he makes everything better." She chimed waving it in front of him.

Sam looked up and let out another blood curdling scream, hiding his face in his hands. Melody stepped back as her bottom lip started to quiver. Teresa quickly ran over and scooped her daughter into her arms.

"Hush, sweetie it's okay." Teresa cooed rocking her toddler back and forth.

"No it's not! Daddy's mad at me. What did I do?" Melody sniffed holding Mr. Bumbles close.

"Oh honey he's not mad at you. Daddy just doesn't like clowns." Teresa informed her trying not to laugh as Sam continued to cry in the corner.

Melody tilted her head in confusion. "So daddy doesn't hate me?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"No, Daddy loves you. Why don't you give me Mr. Bumbles and try again." Teresa told her little girl placing her on the ground and taking her doll.

Melody nodded and walked back towards her father. She then placed a small hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up slowly this time and saw the worried look on his toddlers face.

"Daddy you okay?" She asked worry clearly heard in her small voice.

Sam took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Better now, thanks to you. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm just not a big fan of c-clowns." Sam choked out slowly standing up, lifting his daughter into his arms.

"Then I don't like clowns eider!" Melody declared throwing her little arms around his neck.

"Oh princess, just cause I don't like them doesn't mean you have to." Sam said feeling bad now.

"It's okay. I love my daddy more than I like clowns." She told him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I don't want you to be with out a doll, so I guess it's a good thing I brought you something back from my last trip." Sam smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Presents!" Melody cried happily, clapping her hands together.

Sam smiled as he walked out of the room and downstairs. Teresa just shook her head as she followed after. She followed her husband into the living room where he placed their daughter on the couch and left to grab his bag from the front hall.

Teresa went and sat down next to Melody, who crawled onto her lap. Sam came back with both hands behind his back. He then kneeled in front of his two girls.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands, Melody." Sam told her.

Melody closed her eyes and held out her hands. Once he was sure she wasn't peaking he took his right hand out from behind him and placed a teddy with angel wings in her hands. Melody opened her eyes and a huge smile came to her face.

"Wow! Thank you daddy! I wuv it!" She cried squeezing her new favorite toy. And sure enough, the next day, all of Melody's clowns were replaced with teddy bears. However, Teresa was pretty sure that it was just a phase, like with the clowns. But at least this phase didn't cause her husband to crawl into the fetal position.


End file.
